therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
School (Schoolboys Films)
The School is the setting of The Schoolboys Series. In real-life, the school is Murrays Bay Intermediate. The school that the crew of The Rangitoto Films went to in 2010, and filmed the series. Locations 'Classroom Block' The classroom block is one of numerous blocks that the Schoolboys Team is taught in, along with the pranksters Conor Triton, Libor Daman, and also High King Roman and Daniel Weasley. It is located from across the field from the Schoolboys Spot. The Schoolboys battle the pranksters in front of this spot in the third film. 'Schoolboys Spot' This is the area of grass, in front of the bushes, next to the Gymnasium. It is unofficially the Number One locat , Joshua Kerr and Josh Kingston, Junior enjoy a quiet moment in their hangout.]]ion in the Schoolboys films. In the first film, Joshua Kerr sits down here to think after being punched by Josh Kingston, Junior. He is found by his friends Nathan Jacob and Nicholas Spencer, who he asks to bring Kingston to him. They agree, but only Nicholas comes back with Kingston. There Kerr forgives Kingston, but has to leave soon after. In the third film, it is their hiding spot, until Conor Triton and Libor Daman find it, so they re-locate to the otehr side of the gym, which is where they meet in the next film. In the fourth film, Kerr is saying goodbye to his favorite place one last time when he is hit on the head by Jumper Head. He begins to hallucinate and have amnesia, but when he returns to the Schoolboys Spot his memory is returned. 'Gym' The Gym, never shown from the inside in the films, is also a popular destination. In the third film, a direct sequel to the first, Nathan Jacob is lost and cannot find his football practice, and the Coach tells him it's in the gym. Nathan gets shot with paper bullets by the pranksters here. L entering the gym.]]ater on, in the fourth film, the Schoolboys Spot ''is replaced by the other side of the Gym as the ''Schoolboys' ''meeting place. 'Alleyway' The alleyway is a secluded spot near the bottom of school. The alleyway is rarely used by anyone and the people that do are usually the omst avoided in the school. However, in Schoolboys (Film) Nicholas and Nathan chased Josh into the alleyway, and after a short quarrel, Josh's thumb was sprained badly. 'Study Room' The study room is the sanctuary of High King Roman. However, he does anything but study in the room. and High King Roman in the Study Room.]] Trivia *The School was actually filmed at ''Murrays Bay Intermediate, Auckland, New Zealand. *Majority of filming was done near/around the Gym, the filmmakers' favoured filming location. In the films, the locations usually move up through the School gradually. *Although only filmed in 3 of the 4 films, the Schoolboys Spot was one of the most filmed locations out of the School. However, even though it was the "centre" of where the Schoolboys hang out, it wasn't filmed as much as other areas. *Only half the School is shown in the canon films. (Not including Schoolboys 2: The Prequel) *After spending two years enrolled in Murrays Bay Intermediate, the Rangitoto Films enrolled to the ironically named Rangitoto College. *All the filming in each film was done at either morning tea or lunch at the school. *In an uncanonized script for the film A Coach's Tale, the name from the school was given. It was called the SCHOOL School, which stood for Sport Here Or Organized Learning. Appearances * Schoolboys (Film) * Schoolboys 2: The Sequel '' * ''Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters * Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind * Schoolboys Season Two (Non-canon) Category:Schoolboys